villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LiamConnolly/My Disney Master List
I'm having a problem deciding which media will be used for the tournaments but I think why not make 2 lists One Disney and the other Non-Disney. Here's my possibly completed Disney List Hand Drawn Animated Films: A Goofy Movie 1 and 2 Aladdin 1, 2 and 3 Alice in Wonderland Atlantis 1 and 2 Bambi 1 and 2 Beauty and the Beast 1, 2 and 3 Brother Bear 1 and 2 Cinderella 1, 2 and 3 Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow your Dreams Dumbo Fantasia 1 and 2 Fun and Fancy Free Hercules Home on the Range Lilo and Stitch 1, 2, 3 and 4 Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2 Make Mine Music Melody Time Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mulan 1 and 2 Oliver and Company One Hundred and One Dalmatians 1 and 2 Peter Pan 1 and 2 Pinocchio Pocahontas 1 and 2 Robin Hood Saludos Amigos Sleeping Beauty Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Tarzan 1 and 2 The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad The Aristocats The Black Cauldron The Brave Little Toaster 1, 2 and 3 The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2 The Great Mouse Detective The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 and 2 The Jungle Book 1 and 2 The Lion King 1, 2 and 3 The Little Mermaid 1, 2 and 3 The Prince and the Pauper The Princess and the Frog The Rescuers 1 and 2 The Studio Ghibli Films (Possibly in the mixture of Disney and Non-Disney) The Sword in the Stone The Three Caballeros The Winnie the Pooh Films Treasure Planet Live Action Films: 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea A Wrinkle in Time Aladdin (2019) Alice in Wonderland (2010) 1 and 2 Around the World in 80 Days Avalon High Babes in Toyland (60's) Beauty and the Beast (2017) Bedknobs and Broomsticks Blackbeard's Ghost Bridge to Terabithia Christopher Robin Cinderella (2015) Condorman Darby O'Gill and the Little People Descendants 1, 2 and 3 Dick Tracy Dragonslayer Eight Below Emil and the Detectives Enchanted Flight of the Navigator G-Force George of the Jungle 1 and 2 Halloweentown 1, 2, 3 and 4 Herbie Films Hocus Pocus Holes Homeward Bound 1 and 2 Honey I Shrunk the Kids 1, 2 and 3 Hot Lead and Cold Feet Indiana Jones Films Inspector Gadget 1 and 2 Into the Woods John Carter Kidnapped King of the Grizzlies Maleficent 1 and 2 Marvel Cinematic Universe Mary Poppins 1 and 2 Mighty Joe Young Miracle of the White Stallions Napoleon and Samantha National Treasure 1 and 2 Never a Dull Moment Newsies North Avenue Irregulars Old Yeller One Little Indian Oz the Great and Powerful Pete's Dragon (1978 and 2016) Pirates of the Caribbean Franchise Popeye Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Princess of Thieves Race to Witch Mountain Return to Oz Rob Roy, The Highland Rogue Shipwrecked Sky High Smith! Snow Dogs Something Wicked this Way Comes Song of the South Squanto: A Warriors Tale Star Wars Films Swiss Family Robinson Tall Tale The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin The Adventures of Huck Finn The Apple Dumpling Gang 1 and 2 The BFG The Black Hole The Castaway Cowboy The Chronicles of Narnia The Fighting Prince of Donegal The Finest Hours The Four Diamonds The Great Locomotive Chase The Haunted Mansion The Jungle Book (1994, 1998 and 2016) The Lion King (2019) The London Connection The Lone Ranger The Moon-Spinners The Muppets Films The Nutcracker and the Four Realms The Parent Trap Films The Princess Diaries 1 and 2 The Reluctant Dragon The Rocketeer The Santa Clause 1, 2 and 3 The Sorcerer's Apprentice The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men The Sword and the Rose The Three Musketeers The Watcher in the Woods Tommorowland Tower of Terror Treasure Island Treasure of Matecumbe TRON 1 and 2 Twitches 1 and 2 Underdog Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Westward Ho the Wagons White Fang 1 and 2 Who Framed Roger Rabbit Wild Country Zenon 1, 2 and 3 CGI Animated Films: A Bug's Life Big Hero 6 Bolt Cars 1, 2 and 3 Chicken Little Coco Dinosaur Finding Nemo 1 and 2 Frankenweenie Frozen 1 and 2 Inside Out James and the Giant Peach Mars Needs Moms Meet the Robinsons Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Moana Monsters Inc. 1 and 2 Planes 1 and 2 Ratatouille Star Wars the Clone Wars (2008) Tangled The Good Dinosaur The Incredibles 1 and 2 The Nightmare Before Christmas The Wild Tinker Bell Films Toy Story 1, 2, 3 and 4 Up Valiant WALL-E Wreck-it Ralph 1 and 2 Zootopia 2D Animated TV Shows: 101 Dalmatians: The Series Adventures of the Gummi Bears Aladdin: The Series American Dragon: Jake Long Amphibia A.T.O.M (possibly in the mixture of Disney and Non-Disney) Big Hero 6: The Series Bonkers Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Combo Ninos (possibly in the mixture of Disney and Non-Disney) Darkwing Duck Dave the Barbarian DuckTales (1987 and 2017) Fillmore! Fish Hooks Gargoyles Goof Troop Gravity Falls Hercules: The Series House of Mouse Jungle Cubs Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Kim Possible Legend of the Three Caballeros Lilo and Stitch: The Series Lloyd in Space Marsupilami Mickey Mouse (2013) Mickey Mouse Works Milo Murphy's Law Motorcity Muppet Babies (80s) Oban Star Racers (possibly in the mixture of Disney and Non-Disney) Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Pepper Ann Phineas and Ferb Quack Pack Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Raw Toonage Recess Star vs. The Forces of Evil Star Wars: Clone Wars Star Wars: Droids Star Wars: Ewoks Stitch Stitch and Ai Super Monkey Robot Team Hyperforce Go! (Possibly Both Disney and Non-Disney) Talespin Teacher's Pet Teamo Supremo The 7D The Buzz on Maggie The Emperor's New School The Legend of Tarzan The Lion Guard The Little Mermaid: The Series The Mighty Ducks The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Owl House The Proud Family The Replacements The Weekenders The Wuzzles Timon and Pumbaa Wander Over Yonder W.I.T.C.H. Yin Yang-Yo (possibly in the mixture of Disney and Non-Disney) 3D Animated TV Shows: Descendants: Wicked World Elena of Avalor Get Ed Miles from Tomorrowland Sofia the First Star Wars Rebels Star Wars: Resistance Star Wars: The Clone Wars TRON: Uprising Live Action TV Series: Agent Carter Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Cloak and Dagger Daredevil Herbie, The Love Bug Honey I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show Inhumans Iron Fist Jessica Jones Legion Luke Cage Mech X-4 Muppets Tonight Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Wild Force The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage The Defenders The Evermoor Chronicles The Gifted The Jim Henson Hour The Mandalorian The Muppet Show The Muppets (2015) The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Zorro/Zorro and Son Video Games: Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge Castle of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) Disney Infinity Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Disney Villains' Revenge Donald Duck: Quack Attack DuckTales Remastered Epic Mickey 1 and 2 Guilty Party Indiana Jones Games Kingdom Hearts Muppet Monster Adventure Pirates of the Caribbean Online PK: Out of the Shadows Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Jedi Knight Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Star Wars: The Force Unleashed The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon World of Illusion Other: Disney Classic Shorts Disney Theme Parks Pixar Shorts Walt Disney Anthology Series So some of you users might help me with some suggestions to add to the list on here and on the forum so make some choices for me please? Category:Blog posts